A network of devices in a home initially begins as a non-secure network. However, it is typically desired to convert the non-secure network to a secure network. After power up, the devices, or “nodes”, installed in the home create a non-secure domain with a default domain name.
After this unsecure domain is established, the user can convert the non-secure domain to a secure domain, usually through a push button procedure. This is shown in FIG. 1, to which reference is now made. A user 10 pushes the Push_P pushbutton of two nodes, labelled 2 and 5, in an unsecure domain 12. The two nodes perform a pairing procedure, after which nodes 2 and 5 establish a new secure domain 14, with a new domain name.
In order to completely convert unsecure domain 12 to secure domain 14, user 10 has to continue the pairing procedure between each node of unsecure domain 12 with one of the nodes from secure domain 14, as shown in FIG. 2. A similar process happens when user 10 wants to add a new node, such as the node labeled 1, to secure domain 14. User 10 has to perform the pairing procedure between the new node 1 and one of the nodes, such as node 2, from secure domain 14.